the new year's dance
by goldenancre17
Summary: Konoha holds a festival to celebrate the new year. Sakura promises Hinata to help her win Naruto’s heart. But meanwhile, Sakura herself wonders how to ask Sasuke to be her date.


Fanfic made by goldenancre17

**Title:** the new year's dance

**Pairing:** narutoXhinata, sasukeXsakura (and a little of nejiXtenten and KibaXino)

**Summary:** Konoha holds a festival to celebrate the new year. Sakura promises Hinata to help her win Naruto's heart. But meanwhile, Sakura herself wonders how to ask Sasuke to be her date.

**Genre: **romance, humor, dance

**Amount of words: **4,611

**Disclaimer: **sorry but the characters of naruto (shippuuden) are not mine. If they would be I would be really happy. But no.. I can only dream…

**Extra notes: **

**This story is**** written in Hinata's or Sakura's POV. **

**Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes in this story, I'm Dutch so English is not my mother language. **

**I'm sorry if the chara****cters are a little bit out of character but that is because this is my first fanfic ever. Sakura was very hard for me to do, because she not my favorite girl in naruto. She's okay but I like Hinata more. **

**PLEASE DEAR READERS, I'M**** STILL LOOKING FOR A (FULL-TIME)BETA. SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED OR IF YOU ARE JUST REALLY BORED, PLEASE CONTACT ME!**

There I was. Standing in front of a mirror, while wearing a silk, light blue dress that almost got to my ankles. A bare back, my dress tied up at the back of my neck and a low décolleté. A thin golden necklace resting on my chest. With eyes who couldn't belief what they saw, I looked at myself. My back, my front, from the sides.

"And do you like it?" Sakura asked, who leaned on my shoulder. I turned my head towards her and I saw she had a huge grin on her face.

"It's.. the dress.. it's so beautiful Sakura-san" I just didn't know what to say. She smiled and nodded.

"You look indeed gorgeous Hinata!" she said.

"Eh no.. that's not.. I'm not.." I started to say, but she turned me around and pushed me towards the door.

"No wait.. Sakura-san! I'm not ready yet!" I said with shock visible on my face.

"It's now or never Hinata! It's your choice." She looked at me, with eyes burning with passion. I swallowed and then I nodded.

"Your right Sakura-san. It's now or never!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It all started a week ago when the festival was announced. We were waiting for Kakashi-sensei to show up, because he was late.. again, when a girl from the village walked by talking to her boyfriend.

"I'm so excited about the new year's festival. But I'm actually nervous. What if I don't dance correctly?" the girl said and her boyfriend replied with that she didn't had to worry.

I watched the scene as I wondered what they were talking about.

"Ne..ne Sakura-chan. Where is that stupid Kakashi-sensei? I'm so hungry!" Naruto whined next to me. I was just about to answer him, when a lout poof was heard and Kakashi-sensei showed up, mumbling something about helping an old lady with her cat.

"Kakashi-sensei you let us wait again! I'm hungry now, so you better treat me to ramen later okay?!" Naruto whined.

"Shut up, dope!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him, sticking his tongue out. He wanted to argue but Kakashi-sensei suddenly stepped in.

"Guys, did you hear about the new year festival?" he asked. We all look confused at him.

"What about it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, this year it's going to be a little bit different. You see, the ninja's of Konoha are going to do the openings dance this year. You may all choose a partner to dance with and start the festival." Kakashi smiled happily at them. But we all started at him in shock, though inner-Sakura was beaming brightly. "YES, WITH THIS I CAN ASK SASUKE TO THE DANCE!"

"Why are we having a dance, that's stupid!" Sasuke mumbled.

"It's not that bad Sasuke. It's only one dance, because after the openings dance you are no longer obligated to dance. Then it will be your own choice."

Sasuke snarled but kept silent. After a while we were dismissed and we all went home. While I was on my way, I dreamt about how the evening could end. Dancing in Sasuke's arms all night. I sighed.

But how am I ever going to ask Sasuke? It did seem as if he doesn't really like dances. Or maybe he was just shy? I chuckled by the thought of Sasuke being shy. He just didn't seem like the type.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai-sensei told us about the dance in the morning. Kiba was really happy and enthusiastic about it, Shino seemed like he didn't really care and I.. well I was just really nervous. Of course I thought about asking Naruto to the dance, but only the though made me blush like a tomato.

"So who are you gonna ask Hinata?" Kiba asked me playfully. I didn't answer.

"Ah.. so it's Naruto right?" the grin on his face grew wider and I could feel my face burning up.

"No.. I mean.. I want to, but.." I shut my mouth and stared at the ground not knowing what to say.

"Kiba, stop teasing Hinata, you should be worrying more about your own date" Shino said. Kiba turned around and looked Shino in the eyes (well sunglasses then).

"I don't have to worry Shino. I already have a pretty lady in mind" he said with a cheeky grin.

"I'm afraid you can't bring your dog to the dance Kiba. People will think you're nuts" Shino said dryly.

"What! I didn't meant Akamaru as my dance partner and by the way Akamaru is a boy!" Kiba yelled oblivious angered and Akamaru barked. Shino just shrugged and walked on, ignoring the curse words Kiba shouted at him.

We parted shortly after it and said our goodbyes. Well, Kiba just growled it because he was still angry.

On my way home I noticed Sakura, who seemed in deep thoughts. But when I got closer she noticed my and waved. I waved back and she started walking my way.

"Hey Hinata. Have you heard about the dance on the night of the festival?" she asked me. I nodded lightly.

"Do you have any ideas with who you would like to go? I really want to ask Sasuke, but I'm not sure if he accepts" she said.

I blushed again and turned my head away.

"May I guess?" she asked. I nodded but I still didn't look at her.

"Hmm.. You want to ask Naruto..but you are really nervous and not sure if you have the courage to ask him or if he would accept your feelings, right?"

She hit it directly on the spot and I nodded.

"Ne..Hinata. What if I help you win Naruto's heart?" she suddenly asked. My eyes widened in surprise and I stared a couple of seconds at her before I could say something.

"Can you really help me Sakura-san?"

"Sure why not, I mean Naruto is really bold and slow, so you could use some help"

"But what about you Sakura-san, I mean you also have to ask Sasuke-kun right?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well that comes later. I'll get him one way or another, as long as Ino doesn't beat me in it."

I smiled happily, glad that a friend wanted to help me. I agreed to coming over to her house tomorrow so we could discuss the plans on how to get the boys to the dance, and then we said our goodbyes and left. When I came home I had a heavy feeling in my stomach. 'Just don't mess up Hinata. Everything is going to be alright, just don't mess up' I said to myself to calm myself down, but unfortunately that didn't help much.

------------------------------------------------------------------

'I said I would help her win Naruto's heart, but what about Sasuke? Would I succeed in asking him to the dance?' The more time passed by, the more nervous I got. 'Well first is Hinata. I promised her to help, so I'm going to help her.'

I fell down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. The whole evening I tried to figure out what to do. And when mom called me down for dinner I was still fussing over what methods I could use. Even at 2 AM in the morning I was thinking about it and sleep just didn't want to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to leave early so that I wouldn't be late at Sakura's home, but when I got downstairs I noticed Neji sitting in the living room. He looked spaced out and I got closer to him.

"Neji-kun is everything alright?" I asked.

This probably surprised him because he suddenly got up and turned around to face me.

"Yes, yes I'm alright.. I was just..yeah" he said and then he walked past me and left the room. I blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out what just happened, but then I remembered I had to go to Sakura's home.

I left the house and walked as fast as I could. She was already waiting in front of her house and waved when she noticed me. We went to her room and she told me to sit down.

"So.. do you have any ideas about what you're going to do?" she asked. I shook my head.

"How about this? I tell Naruto he get's free ramen and so he goes to Ichiraku ramen. There you will await him and you ask him out for the dance!" Sakura smiled happily and I smiled back slightly, but I wasn't really convinced if I could do that. Apparently she noticed it because Sakura shook her head and said: "Nuh.. let's try something different."

"how about.. you meet each other per accident by the fountain and then you'll start a conversation about the dance. You can tell him you don't have a dance partner yet and he might get the hint and ask you."

I twirled my fingers around each other and stared at the floor without saying nothing.

"You're not really comfortable with telling him how you feel, right Hinata?" I nodded. She brought her finger to her lip and thought. Suddenly she jumped up and kneeled down next to me.

"what if you instead of telling him, wrote down what you what to tell him?" she whispered in my ear. I looked confused and she started to explain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Why? Why did I ever agree? Okay the idea sounded good and I finally wrote the letter even if it took me a whole four hours, but I never thought I would be actually doing this!'

I mean, here I was. Standing behind a tree watching Naruto who was training in the woods on his own. He had his back towards me so he couldn't see me, which I was very glad for. Sakura nodded me to go on, but it felt as if my legs had turned to butter. I just couldn't move!

Then I noticed Naruto was starting to leave and I panicked. I looked at Sakura for help and her eyes told me I had to hurry up and do it. I got away from the tree and walked a few steps before I stopped. I turned around again but I saw Sakura was gone.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" said a voice behind me. I jumped in surprise and turned around. My cheeks turned red. Naruto was standing in front of me, looking slightly surprised. I opened my mouth, closed it again, turned the letter in my hands around and around, but words didn't seem to come.

"He, what's that?" Naruto asked when he noticed the letter in my hands.

"Eh this.. ehm this is.. ehm.. well.." I wanted to run, I felt so nervous.

"It's for you!" a voice suddenly said behind me. I realized it was Sakura's voice, but when I turned around she was nowhere to be seen.

"For me? Really? Thanks!" Naruto said and he took the letter out of my hands. I tried to protest, but my mouth didn't make any sounds and I felt how my face burned while seeing him read the letter with a slight wrinkle on his forehead.

I was about to turn around when he spoke again.

"So you mean with this, that you wanna go to the dance with me?" Naruto asked, slightly confused. I turned my face to the ground, nodded and waited for his answer. And it didn't took so long before Naruto spoke again. "Okay, why not! Let's go together!"

My eyes grew wide and I looked at him speechless. Then tears started to fill my eyes and I cried, throwing all my feelings and happiness out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I was happy everything had turned out so well for Hinata. I turned around a left the two of them alone. "YOSH, HINATA'S PART IS DONE. NOW IT'S MY TURN!" inner-Sakura said. I walked to Sasuke's house and took a couple of deep breaths.

'Okay now relax Sakura. The worsted thing that could happen is that he'll reject you, but that's not the end of the world, right?' I suddenly felt very depressed.

I walked around the house to find Sasuke in the garden. He was training, just like Naruto a moment ago. 'Man, those two are alike' I thought.

"Ano.. Sasuke-kun..?" I started, but he didn't seem to hear me. He threw shuriken after shuriken at the trees trying to aim them all at the same point. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Sasuke-kun could I speak with you for a moment?"

He seemed to hear me cause he stopped his movements. He turned around. His dark eyes looked at mine and for a moment I stood there totally amazed by his looks and mostly his eyes. Oh god I loved those eyes.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked slightly annoyed. I woke up from my trance and shook my head.

" Ehm… no it's nothing. It's just.. I.." I kept on stammering without really saying what I wanted to say.

"Listen Sakura, I not really in a good mood right now. So could you come back later?" he was already about to turn around, when I grabbed his arm and yelled: "Please go with me to the dance!"

At the same time I wanted to smack my head, run away and hide in my bed, but I knew that if I would run away now, I would never know the answer nor have the chance of actually going with him. I kept my eyes shut and hold on to his arm until I noticed he turned around again. He looked into my eyes once more but this time I saw something of surprise and innocent in them.

"You want to go with me to the dance?" he asked.

I nodded without looking away from his eyes. "Yes I do" I whispered.

He looked away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Well that's okay, but there's one thing..do you know how to dance Sakura?" he asked me.

"yes I do, why?"

He blushed deeper. "Could you… could you teach me how to dance?" he asked while still not looking at me.

"Does that mean you'll go with me?" I asked with big surprise sounding in my voice. He nodded.

I threw myself at him in joy, which caused us to almost fall over. Never in my life had I been this happy.

The rest of the week I trained in secret with Sasuke for the dance, probably because he would die of shame if naruto would find out, and I agreed with Hinata on meeting each other a couple of hours before the dance to help each other prepare for it. We discussed our dresses and asked the boys which color they would wear.

I heard that Hinata had went shopping with Naruto to buy his suit. I wished that Sasuke also had taken me along but unfortunately he didn't.

And then it was so far. The night of the dance.

----------------------------------------------------------

I took my dress and all the other stuff I needed and went downstairs. I agreed on putting everything on at Sakura's place since her house was closer to the place where the dance would be held.

Just when I went to the door suddenly the bell sounded. I opened the door and saw TenTen stand before me already in dress and all, her hair hanging over her shoulders instead of the buns. She blushed when she saw me.

"Is Neji home?" she asked shyly. Neji came up behind me and I let her in. Neji mumbled something about TenTen being his date for the dance with a huge blush on his face and I nodded and left them alone. I ran to Sakura's home and she quickly let me in.

"You're here, good!" she said and we went up stairs. After a lot of time we were finally done with everything. I went to the mirror and looked in it.

The light blue dress felt very soft. It showed a lot of skin, what made me very nervous and embarrassed but with my long hair falling over my back, the golden necklace around my neck and the high black heels I had to admit that it looked amazing. I looked amazing!

"And do you like it? Asked Sakura who was leaning on my shoulder. I nodded and turned around.

Sakura was also stunning. She had her hair tied up in a lose ponytail with locks of hair falling over her face and two little silver earrings decorating her ears. She wore a strapless white dress which was shorter than mine and showed more leg. On her feet she wore white flats with long ribbons that were attached to it and were carefully draped around her legs.

She looked at the clock and noticed how late it was. "Oh my, we need to hurry up!" she said and she took me by the arm. Eventually she won my over, because I was too nervous to go and we went downstairs. The doorbell sounded and Sakura's mom let Naruto in.

He looked really handsome. He had a black suit on with a red rose sticking out of his chest pocket. He took out the rose and walked to me.

"For you, my lovely lady" he said and he gave me the rose. I nearly fainted. This was almost like a dream. "You also look very lovely Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning sheepishly and Sakura rolled her eyes at that comment thought she did smile a bit. Naruto said it was okay to wait for Sasuke so we waited in the living room and after some minutes, Sasuke arrived.

He wore a dark blue suit and even though he didn't have a rose for me I was glad to see him.

We went on our way and some minutes later everybody was ready for the dance and a voice sounded trough the mic to start the dance.

--------------------------------------------------------

I noticed Sasuke was looking a little bit nervous about the dance and I took his hand and smiled at him. He nodded, giving me the sign that he was ready.

We all walked hand in hand to the dance stage and waited in positions for the music to begin. A waltz started and we slowly started to move. Sasuke was still once in a while looking at his feet, but tried his best not to. I smiled at him and leaded him on the dance floor. In the corner of my eye I saw Hinata and Naruto dance not that far from us. She was blushing fiercely but managed to keep her cool.

The music played on and on and we moved from one spot to another. Sasuke stopped looking at his feet and was now only looking at my eyes. I even thought that I saw him smile so now and then.

But unfortunately this couldn't go on forever and the music came to an end. We danced are last steps and then we stood still while the crowd applauded for us.

Assuming that Sasuke didn't want to dance anymore I let go of his hands and turned around, but suddenly a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

"Sakura, would you like to dance with me the whole night?" Sasuke asked me while he got onto his knees as if he was proposing. I blushed so deeply that it seemed as if my brain was cooked. Without saying anything I nodded and took his hand again.

Around us other couple had taken their places. I even spotted Ino dancing with Kiba but I didn't care anymore. All I was looking at was Sasuke. And he was looking at me. I didn't know for how long this night would last, if something like this would ever repeat itself or if I would find out tomorrow that this was all just a dream. But I didn't care. Not tonight.

------------------------------------------------------------

I danced with Naruto for what seemed like hours. Many other couples like Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei, Neji and TenTen, Kiba and Ino and even little Konohamaru and Moegi were dancing next to us, but somehow they seemed to fade away until Naruto and I were the only ones left. We moved over the whole dance floor and I noticed he was a really good dancer. I was just about to ask where he had learned to dance like that, when he suddenly leant closer to me. I became confused and stumbled over my feet. "Ahh!" I screamed when I tripped and fell against Naruto's chest.

"Ah I'm sorry!" I stammered and I wanted to get up again, but Naruto was holding me close to him with his arm.

"Ano.. Naruto-kun.." I said as I noticed his chin was resting on my head.

"Let's go to the side Hinata" said Naruto and he took me by my hand and let me off the dance floor. We sat down on the bench near the fountain. Naruto looked up at the sky.

"They're really pretty!" he whispered. I looked up and saw the stars he probably mentioned.

"Yes they are" I said.

"But you know Hinata, I think you're even more stunning than these stars tonight" he continued.

My eyes widened and I was glad that Naruto was looking up at the stars so he couldn't see how much I was blushing. But then his face turned toward me and he looked directly into my eyes. He took my hands in his and said: "I truly mean that Hinata! Being with you tonight is so much fun!" he smiled his special smile, that only Naruto could do.

I looked at my hands and whispered then: "I really like being with you too Naruto-kun."

What happened after that went by so fast that it was more of a dream then reality but I knew it was different.

We leaned closer and closer to each other until his lips touched mine. It was a sweet and soft, slow kiss and it felt as if I were in heaven. I still had my eyes closed when Naruto pulled away. I opened them slowly and noticed Naruto's forehead was resting against mine. His breath tickled my face and I couldn't help but smile.

I heard someone call my name from a distance and I turned my head. Sakura and Sasuke were standing just a couple of meters away. She waved at me with a huge grin on her face. Sasuke was just standing there, looking away from us, but I still noticed that they were holding hands.

We walked to them with huge blushes on our faces. Sakura was still grinning sheepishly but she didn't ask.

"Guys, the fireworks are going to start" she said. We all went to the place where the firework were being held and waited. With the whole town we counted down from ten to one, shouted HAPPY NEWYEAR to each other and then the first arrow was shot into the sky. The sky colored from black to blue, from blue to red, to yellow, green and more.

Suddenly I felt someone's fingers brush against mine. I saw Naruto look at me from the corner of my eye and I took his hand. The fireworks were perfect. The whole night was just truly perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

While we were watching the fireworks I suddenly noticed that Sasuke was getting closer to me. I wanted to take his hand but his gaze was still at the fireworks so I didn't dare. After about twenty minutes that last piece of firework was lifted into the sky and the crowd was starting to leave. I wanted to stay with Sasuke for a little longer but unfortunately everything had to come to an end. We removed our gazes from the sky and walked toward the houses.

Naruto and Hinata were still looking at the sky even though there weren't any fireworks anymore.

"Ne.. Sakura, could I walk you home" a blushing Sasuke asked. My heart made a jump.

"Uhm.. yeah of course!" I said with a smile. "I'm just going to say goodbye to Hinata and Naruto."

I ran to Hinata and hugged her.

"He wants to take me home!" I whispered into her ear. They both wished me good luck when I said goodbye and Naruto waved at Sasuke and me.

We left the others and in silent we walk to my house. A couple of minutes after, Sasuke took my hand without saying anything to me. I felt happy but I wished he would say something. When we arrived at my house, we both halted.

"I just wanted to say.." Sasuke started suddenly, "I enjoyed myself tonight." I smiled. "Me too" I said softly. Sasuke looked at me. "There's also.." he bended forward to my face and caught my lips with his. His lips started to move and my whole body started to feel warm and relaxed. I felt his arms around my waist as he drew me closer. When he pulled back, I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me even tighter and his head rested against mine.

"Thank you for everything Sakura" he whispered into my ear. I just nodded. Eventually he let go of me and said goodbye, but in both of our eyes you could see that we didn't want to go.

I stared at him until I couldn't see his back anymore. I sighed and leaned against my door. I was sure that this was the best evening I ever had in my life and somehow I knew that Hinata was thinking exactly the same thing.

~~~~~OWARI~~~~~

**Wow that took some time to write, but I finished it! Yay happy me ^^**

**Okay this is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me and don't start flaming.**

**Critics and reviews are always welcome! Also if you see any mistakes in the grammar or wrong spelled words, please tell me so I can correct them. **

**Well, thank you for reading this fanfic and don't forget to push the review button ~_^**


End file.
